


Changing Dynamic

by SamuelJames



Series: Home Again [3]
Category: Weekend (2011)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Russell and Glen Skype and Glen broaches the subject of Russell taking charge occasionally





	Changing Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Changing Dynamic_   
>  _Pairing: Glen/Russell_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Russell and Glen Skype and Glen broaches the subject of Russell taking charge occasionally._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Russell is home a short while before the Skype call comes in. He misses Glen a lot but at least Manchester is within visiting distance.

"Hey, Hasselhoff."

"I hate that nickname." Russell knows he's ruining the effect with his smile.

"Find me another famous lifeguard to call you instead. How was work?"

"Quiet mostly, kids messing a bit and older ones trying to impress their mates. Did you get your assignment piece finished yet?"

Glen shrugs. "Done I guess but not finished. I could hand it in but then it's like I'm saying this is all that I am and I'm changing all the time with everything I do and learn and how can it be like this fucking definitive self-portrait? Do I paint myself with a rainbow t-shirt on or as an artist or looking in a mirror to show I'm a twin? I'm queer, a brother, a son, boyfriend, creator, man, student - just a human trying to make it in the world."

"It won't pin you down to being whatever you paint yourself as. They probably just want to see how you portray yourself. You're over-thinking it, babe."

"Ugggh."

Russell smiles, "fair enough. Just trying it out, maybe sweetie or angel instead. God I miss you."

"Me too. Wore that t-shirt you left last weekend to bed. I'm officially soppy and it's all your fault. Couldn't even have a wank this morning without thinking of you."

That makes Russell smile. He usually thinks of Glen but not always. "What were we doing?"

Glen leans in closer to his camera and licks his lips. "It was fucking romantic shit at the start, like I needed to be seduced into touching myself. I imagined we'd been to dinner and I was turned on from all the smiles and eye contact and you held my hand walking me back to your flat. You put me on my knees in my imagination, and you were sitting on the edge of the bed stroking your cock and getting me to ask to touch you."

"Do you? Is that something you'd like?"

Glen's shrug is very non-committal. "As I was wanking I liked the idea of doing what I was told and you put your hand on the back of my head to hold me there, gasping round your cock. I came pretty quick after that."

"You hate anyone having power over you."

"Yeah but I trust you. I wouldn't be being overpowered, I'd be letting you direct. Would you like me on my knees for you?"

"Not if you didn't want it but yeah you'd look good. I can't imagine you being very submissive though, I mean have you met you? You'd be backchatting me the whole time."

"Not if I had my mouth full," says Glen with a smirk. "I've thought about it before, in the abstract. I've imagined forceful and being told what to do or moved into position but now it's you in my head being all stern and if you're up for it maybe we could try it."

"I'll think about it, Glen, properly think about it. I can't wait till we don't have to do this relationship long distance."

"Me either."

Russell brings his laptop through to the kitchen while he's making dinner and lets Glen talk some more about this assignment of his. They don't talk about what might happen the next time they're together but when they finish talking he finds himself imagining just the scenario that Glen described and types sexual submission into the search bar.


End file.
